


Echoes Of The Heart

by carolej126



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Sentinel/Guide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Written in 2000.Written for the Sentinel Lyric Wheel.





	Echoes Of The Heart

With his shoes off, an ice cold beer in his hand, and a John Wayne western playing on the television, Jim Ellison was the picture of relaxed contentment. Taking a last sip of his beer as the closing credits started to roll across the screen, he clicked off the set and got ready for bed. 

Three hours later he was still wide awake, tossing and turning, despite his best attempts to fall asleep. Unable to resist any longer, he reached for the phone. 

_"Hello?"_

Quickly pushing the covers back as he heard the welcome sound of his partner's voice, Jim moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "It's me." 

_"Hi, Jim! What are you still doing up? It's after midnight!"_

"Couldn't sleep," Jim grumbled in frustration. 

_"Are you okay? Your senses aren't acting up, are they?"_

"I'm fine, Chief." 

_"Are you sure? You sounded..."_

"Sorry," Jim cut in, regretting his previous tone. "It's just been a long day. I had a ton of paperwork to finish and no partner to help out." 

_"I'm **so** sorry, Jim."_

Jim smiled at the sound of Blair's laughter. "Sure you are. How's the seminar?" 

_"Mostly the same old stuff I've heard a hundred times, but I did take some notes in **one** of the workshops." _

"Sounds about as exciting as that one we attended last month." 

_"Unfortunately, it is."_

Hearing Blair yawn, Jim asked, "Ready to turn in?" 

_"Nope. I want to finish going over my notes and look at tomorrow's schedule before I get to bed."_

After a few seconds of silence Jim softly admitted, "It's good to hear your voice, Chief." 

_"A little too quiet in the loft tonight?"_

Jim chuckled. "Yeah." 

_"You miss me, don't you?"_

"Sandburg," Jim growled in mock warning. 

_"So, does my voice keep you hanging on?"_

"W-what?" Jim stammered in surprise, wondering at the words that echoed those of his heart. 

_"It's from a song by Garth Brooks. 'On a prayer, in a song, I hear your voice and it keeps me hanging on.' I was listening to it on the radio this morning while I was getting dressed."_

"You're pushing it, Chief." 

_"I know, I know, sentimental mush."_

"Yep," Jim grinned, shaking his head, not able to vocalize how much he _did_ depend on his Guide's voice for his very sanity. "I'm gonna let you go now." 

_"Okay, Jim. I'll see you tomorrow... I mean, later today."_

"What time does the seminar end?" 

_"Around one o'clock, so I should be home by five."_

"I'll have dinner ready when you arrive." 

_"Sounds good. Goodnight, Jim."_

"Sandburg?" 

_"Yeah?"_

Jim hesitated before speaking. "Chief, do me a favor before you hang up?" 

_"Sure. What?"_

Jim swallowed hard, then cleared his throat. "Would you... I mean..." 

_"Jim?"_

"I couldn't sleep and I think it's because I, uh, I need to hear..." Jim trailed off sheepishly, hoping his partner would understand that he would be unable to sleep until he heard his Guide's heartbeat. 

_"Just a second."_

Jim heard a soft, rustling noise before a familiar beat reached his ears. After listening to the comforting, reassuring sound for a long moment, he took a deep breath. "Chief?" 

_"Yeah, I'm here."_

"Thanks, buddy. I'll see you later." 

_"Okay, Jim. Goodnight."_

"And, Sandburg? Don't stay up all night," Jim added with a grin, knowing his partner would be rolling his eyes in amusement. His smile grew wider as he hung up the phone, now assured that his Guide would soon be home. 

Dropping his head onto the soft pillow, Jim wrapped himself in the warm comforter before closing his eyes. He sighed in quiet contentment as his memory supplied the sound of his absent Guide's heartbeat. He was asleep in seconds. 

****************************************

Lyrics provided by Julie 

_When You Come Back to Me Again_  
Written by Garth Brooks, Jenny Yates 

There's a ship out, on the ocean  
At the mercy of the sea  
It's been tossed about, lost and broken  
Wandering aimlessly  
And God somehow you know that ship is me 

'Cause there's a lighthouse, in the harbor  
Shining faithfully  
Pouring its light out, across the water  
For this sinking soul to see  
That someone out there still believes in me 

On a prayer, in a song  
I hear your voice and it keeps me hanging on  
Raining down, against the wind  
I'm reaching out 'til we reach the circle's end  
When you come back to me again 

There's a moment we all come to  
In our own time and our own space  
Where all that we've done, we can undo  
If our heart's in the right place 

On a prayer, in a song  
I hear your voice and it keeps me hanging on  
Raining down, against the wind  
I'm reaching out 'til we reach the circle's end  
When you come back to me again 

And again I see my yesterday's in front of me  
Unfolding like a mystery  
You're changing all that is and used to be 

On a prayer, in a song  
I hear your voice and it keeps me hanging on  
Raining down, against the wind  
I'm reaching out 'til we reach the circle's end  
When you come back to me again 

When you come back to me again 

* * *


End file.
